Omnipotent
by KruRid
Summary: In a world where modern society no longer believes in the existence of gods, how will they survive when the said gods are responsible to their distraction too?
1. Chapter 1

**Omnipotent**

 _Summary:_

In a world where modern society no longer believes in the existence of gods, how will they survive when the said gods are responsible to their distraction too?

 **Chapter 1: Thou shall not look**

Kaneki sighed in exasperation, today is his first day of work in a café located in the 20th ward of Japan while his best friend is an intern in Tokyo Security Committee, an institution responsible in catering the security of society against the crimes that were caused by unknown beings. His only consolation is the fact that he can always see the girl that he likes. The mere thought of her violet eyes carefully glancing at the pages of the book that she is holding, the way her lips mumbled lines that she sees in the book and the way she smiles at him made Ken really happy.

"Oi" Kaneki was startled when he heard the familiar voice of his coworker.

"Touka-chan" He shivered while he carefully turned around only to see a pair of azure eyes glaring daggers at him. Touka Kirishima is one of the waitresses in Anteiku café. She is a beautiful teenage girl with azure hair and eyes but her temper is very notorious within the shop's workers. Even though that's the case, Ken respects her because she hardworking and professional when it comes to work.

The bell of the shop saved Ken from the impending danger, the pair stared at the doorway and there they saw the attractive girl that Ken likes so much. Smoothly, she strode to the counter to say her order to which the owner of the shop gladly listed for her.

"…" Touka's frown is now visible across her pretty face especially of how the girl purposely seduced anyone she wants for fun. She stared at the idiotic human beside her through the corner of her eyes. _You'll get killed._ Turning away, she ignored them once again.

Later that night, Kaneki told Hide that the girl he likes agreed to go on a date with him this weekend. Hide warned his friend to never trust strangers even if they are as pretty as the girl that Ken likes. Ken as per usual ignored the warnings and hints that were given to him by not just Hide but also by Touka.

Rize agreed to go on a date with Kaneki, the stupid boy waited patiently while staring at her beautiful face. The red coloration on his cheeks darkened when he accidentally saw her chest area. Unknown to Ken, someone is already unhappy with his existence.

"Rize" He wet his lips and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Yes?" She stared at the annoying human sitting across her yet she showed nothing but a very sweet smile towards the stupid boy who was charmed and intoxicated by her beauty.

"C-can we go on a date again?" He asked although he is unsure if Rize will agree. By the looks of it, she got bored with him and doesn't particularly share anything aside from their fondness for book especially Takatsuki Sen's books.

"I would love to" She lied although deep inside Rize is very displeased with the boy. He is too boring but toying humans is very much an interesting way to waste time especially for someone like her and many of her brothers and sisters. "Oh!" She suddenly stood up. "I am sorry Kaneki-san but I need to go now. I remember that we have a family gathering today and I can't be late" She hurriedly left without much of an explanation. A hand grabbed her slender wrist and pulled her in a dark alleyway.

"What do you think you are doing Rize?" Her assailant hissed and he refused to let her go.

"What do you think am I doing?" She refuted back and a light chuckle escaped her lips upon seeing how annoyed her assailant is. Gently reaching out, she cupped his cheek. "You don't have to be jealous because humans are nothing but entertainment to us" Rize cooed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pieces**

 _Children's laughter piqued his attention; he observed his surroundings while sitting on the grass. Two silhouette of children appeared before him as they tackled him on the ground. Their laughter brought sadness into his heart, aware of what is stored for them even before they were born._

 _"…"_ _He is about to soothe the children's cheeks when he heard another person coming closer to him. Beautiful is the first word that came into his mind as he stood before him. The two children stood up and gave the newly person a bear hug._

"Oi Kaneki" Hide shook his friend gently once he realized that he fall asleep once more. Lately, Ken is really sleepy and tired so Hide always made sure that everything is fine and despite his busy schedule he will visit Kaneki everyday.

"…" He wiped his drool using the back of his hand. Ken then stared at his best friend for a time being.

The birds are chirping around them, a sole man sits under a tree that is akin to a Sakura tree. Eyes closed, he enjoyed every second of this peace he has. It will not take long before someone could find him.

"Arima-san!" A pretty girl around her 20s called out as she skips towards the man with snow-white colour hair and silver eyes.

"Ihei" Kishou eyed the girl and nodded at her as if acknowledging.

"Tsuneyoshi is calling for you." Hairu spout out loud and even before Arima could ask why, she opened her mouth once again. "He said that they have a lead to where that wretched is hiding" Hairu carefully observed his face but to her disappointment Arima did not even dare to show how he really feel.

"I see" He stood up to see his father but even before Hairu could say something again, Arima vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Hmpf" She puffed her cheeks and folded her arms in front of her chest.

Darkness greeted him but still he did not care in the slightest of the danger that this place can do to him. Death is not what he feared; it will come for everyone but not to those who made a contract with _them_. Once he reached the end of the darkness, he is greeted by a bright light to where a young looking lady is waiting for him; a stoic man is standing beside her.

"What do you want?" He hissed, displeasure is written well across his face.

"Ayato" An underlying threat came out of the stoic man's lips as if automatically.

"Don't worry Tatara-san because Ayato-kun is always been like that, no?" She giggled when the tsundere teen blushed out of embarrassment.

"So what do you really want?" He asked his superiors, a small part of him is curious to why the two of them went here to begin with. Their kind is not fond of lower beings anyway but to see them right now somehow surprised and made him worry a bit.

"We have to find that smug bastard before the rest can find him" The playfulness on her tone is idly forgotten. Heterochromic eyes narrowed with seriousness. "You understand the seriousness of this task, am I correct?" She skipped closer to Ayato who flinched at how close their proximity is.

"You do not have to remind me" He muttered, fists balled and his eyes narrowed. _For my sister I have to—_ A genuine concern somewhat drilled inside his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rain**

 _Three pairs of footsteps echoed throughout the whole place. Their main purpose is to awaken the sleeping man who is shackled and maltreated by their kind for false accusation. One of them lit the lamps throughout the place, her soft hair covers her back, and her company eyed the sculptures on the wall while the third one halted upon reaching the huge double door to where their main target is locked._

 _"_ _Oh dear" Light coloured hair gently kissed her own cheek when the air from the pressure that her lover released to open the damned door._

 _"_ _There he is and I might as well say that he still look the same except he grew up a bit" The other one eyed the man inside the ice tomb that is glued to the wall, both hands and feet are shackled._

 _"_ _Hnn" The one who opened the door nodded his head in agreement._

 _"_ _Now then—" She touched the ice carefully and whispered something. Calmly, she eyed the person who is now wide awake inside the ice coffin. Pressing her finger and running it gently onto the surface of the ice, it shattered._

 _"_ _I guess it is my turn" Gently stepping closer to the still dizzy boy, he pressed a hand onto its abused wrists and legs one by one till the shackles are all removed with a clicking sound._

 _"…"_ _He glared at them. Of course, he knew them and vice versa because they were with him even before he was locked in this place._

 _"_ _Aww don't look at us like that." She lean towards him and cupped his pale cheeks, they are warm despite how many centuries he's been lock inside that ice prison._

 _"_ _Welcome back to the world of the living." With a flick of a finger, they were greeted by the bright sky where busy people are all over the place._

Watching the television is one of his ways to get an update with what is happening around him. Hide eyed the news, eyebrows knitted together. It is rare for Japan to experience calamity but as of late, the tsunamis, typhoons and unexpected rains ruined the place itself. Wondering what might have caused those things, he then shivered.

"Don't tell me that—" Rain is starting to pour once again but this time it's stronger than before. For the first time in years, Hideyoshi Nagachika did not like rain. _I might be over thinking again. There's no way he could escape that place and not to mention they'll alert us if he ever escaped that place._ He gulped nervously and he do not want to think of what that man will do to him and to everyone who locked him in that place if he ever escaped.

"Hide?" Kaneki Ken wondered why his childhood friend seemed upset over something. Lately, the rain is not favourable especially that he needs to travel from work to university or vice versa. A lot of vehicle somewhat will cause a traffic when the rain did not stop to pour and he don't want that.

"You should bring your umbrella!" Hide shoved his friend's umbrella to him.

"Goodness" a slender figure of a tall male whose face is covered with cosmetic products eyed the screen of the television in delight. People dying in a 'natural' calamity somewhat amused him. He then eyed his friend who is sitting near the window bay. He is watching the rain with mild interest. "Longing for someone?" The older of the two asked the younger one.

"…" He smiled instead of answering the inquiry of his friend. He then eyed the doorway as if expecting someone to come in.

"I am soaked again!" The door slammed open revealing a youth-like girl. Her clothes and hair are both ruined due to heavy rain.

"Who even told you not to bring your umbrella?" A newly arrived pair asked in unison. They stared at each other and the male shrugged and the female chuckled.

"Bring your umbrella next time" An old-looking guy came out from the kitchen and beckoned for everyone to eat for the food is now ready.

 _Dinner is one of her most hated time especially when it is mandatory. Striding towards to where the rest are waiting, she sighed. Wondering if there will even times wherein she can escape this kind of gathering. She'd rather waste her time fulfilling her whims than sitting near her relatives._

 _"_ _You are late" The man sitting at the head of the table said, displeasure is visible across his face._

 _"_ _Doing my role isn't as easy as what you all think" She snapped which earned a disapproving glare from her mother. Yet again she ignored her and went to sit across her half-brother, her counterpart._

 _"_ _Are you aware that he escaped?" Pair of silver eyes meets the pair of beautiful purple._

 _"_ _How many times do I need to tell you that I have no idea of where he is? If I do, I will be the first one to give his location. After all, I do not like him following me around all day" She answered, disinterested of this whole affair. "Why not ask that fox?" Mockery laced her voice. She shivered once her father glared at her with an underlying promise of punishment._

 _"_ _We need to alert the retainers and our kind. We all know that if he is back then we'll all be in grave danger." One of the child-like individuals sitting with them chirped. His light sky blue hair somewhat got messed up when the wind blows._

 _"_ _Not yet" The oldest among them ordered._

 _"_ _Why not?" A frown adorns his baby face. The child flinched when he felt a pair of foot stomp his feet._

 _"_ _Alerting the rest will alert him too. He isn't fully awake and it will take time for him to regain his full strength. With that time frame, we'll find and capture him." Another individual answered in behalf of his Father._

"Do you think he'll show up soon?" Hairu asked Kishou who is browsing the files on his computer screen.

"There's no doubt to it" Kishou answered automatically while typing his reports.

"We should have killed him back then" The youngest on their group muttered.

"Be quiet Shio" The child to Shio's right side said albeit harsh.

"If we get rid of him then this won't even happen, Rikai" Shio refuted back. "You agree with me too, right Yusa?" He turned his head to his left where the dark haired kid muttered incoherent words.

"If he is replaceable then Arima-san would have been able to get rid of him but that is not the case. It will take time to find a replacement." Yusa said at last after muttering something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fate**

Kaneki is almost vibrating on his place out of excitement because today he'll meet with Rize again. He cannot hide his joy. Also, he will ask her to be his girlfriend. The rain poured heavily but still he had decided to go to where he told Rize to meet with him. However, Rize did not show up and while he tried to dial her number, the one who answered is a physical therapy clinic then he realized that the number that she gave him is just a random number and never her own.

The rain did not stop as if it is mocking Kaneki. Walking alone in a cold night and the rain is pouring heavily after he had decided to go home instead, fate is about to curse him once more. Kaneki collided against another person when he accidentally tripped.

"I-I am sorry" He holds out his hand to support the person he bumped and observed how young he looks like. His skin is pale but it compliments his dark coloured hair and eyes. Somehow it left Kaneki staring in awe.

"You don't have to apologize." Soothing voice somewhat snapped Kaneki back to reality. He gave Ken his bag and smiled at him.

"I-I" He stuttered and apologized again especially at the realization that he ruined the man's clothing because of his own clumsiness.

Rize stared above her and she closed her eyes. The moonlight somewhat can calm her nerves and it gives her strength too. Unlike most of them who hates darkness, she enjoyed it a lot. The silence of the night and the chaos it brought to humans amused her to no end.

"If you are here to ask me again then my answer will be the same" She answered automatically when Kishou appeared behind her. Unlike Rize who enjoyed darkness, he loved the vibrant light of the sun.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked just like every single time he caught his sister toying with humans.

"What exactly am I doing, I wonder?" She answered automatically and it somewhat did not amaze her that this conversation always lead to the same response from him and her at the same time.

"Tsuneyoshi—" Kishou was silenced by Rize's once her index finger gently pressed against his lips and later she soothes his cheek.

"He did not set a rule that we cannot toy with humans. What he said is that we are not allowed to delve into their business. Those are two different things" Rize defended herself from Kishou's scrutinizing gaze.

Kaneki couldn't stop from gazing at him and more now that he even helped him keep himself clean after he got soaked while waiting under the rain for several hours as he waited for Rize to arrive. He sighed and scolded himself for thinking that he had a chance to such pretty girl.

"Here" His host gave him a fresh set of clothes. "I am not sure if it will fit but it is better to wear those than to wear your wet clothes" He added and then he put a pot of coffee in between them and a pair of coffee mug.

"Thank you—" He awkwardly took the clothes and changed his wet clothes with it. "I am sorry for my rudeness and I did not even ask your name—" Ken sits across his host once more after changing his clothes into something comfortable.

"A friend of yours?" A beautiful woman in her late twenties leaned closer, her breast are gently pressed on his host's back, her slender arms wrapped around him protectively. Ken realized that he might be disturbing them. He suddenly stood up and the pair eyed him. However, his vision darkens even before he could say anything.

"I am back children!" A child-like girl appeared behind the unconscious Ken. "Oh? We have a visitor?" Her lips curved into mischievous grin.

"You do not have to shout." A middle aged man scolded the child-like woman.

"So what is happening here that you lot are too loud?" Another person showed up, his face is covered face cream.

"He brought someone back" A lanky man in his late twenties answered in behalf of their group.

Hide is wondering why Kaneki did not go home to their shared apartment. He was calling him for several hours now but his friend did not pick up his phone so he ends up staying up all night although he doesn't have any problem with it. Ken did not do this thing before so which is why he is so worried of him.

The door was shut closed and revealing Kaneki Ken, the boy whom he fancied as of late. Hide wondered what happened to him but Ken has this uncharacteristic smile on his face which he never saw before.

"Hide" Ken bowed his head and apologized for making him worry about him.

"What happened?" He looked confused and glad at the same time because Ken seemed in a good mood while glad because he is safe.

"I got stranded but someone offered a temporary shelter to sleep last night since the rain is really pouring heavily. My phone was soaked. I am sorry Hide."

"I am glad that you are fine." Hide nodded in understanding.

Ui Koori wondered why Hairu is fascinated with Kishou Arima to the point that it becomes an unhealthy obsession. Sure, Kishou is handsome but still he is almost twice of Hairu's age. A frown flustered across his face.

"Good Morning Koori!" Hairu greeted happily once she saw him.

"You don't have to shout Hairu" He sighed but still appreciated her greeting.

Touka accidentally elbowed the empty coffee cup on the table, the ceramic shattered into tiny pieces once it hits the floor. She apologized to the manager and cleaned the mess she did. Luckily, the cup is empty or else she'll have to wipe off the coffee too.

"You are distracted" Irimi observed and she wondered what's wrong with their coworker.

"I'm sorry" She muttered. Today is the day she lost her lover in a turf war that happened years ago. Yet again she cannot stop from thinking that if he did not love her then perhaps he is still alive.

"You may go now, Touka-chan" The manager of the shop said, he knew why Touka is quite out of focus. He will not deprive her of her chance to mourn for her dead lover.

He stares at the sun looming above them and he stretched his hand as if trying to touch the untouchable star. The warmth that is coming from the sun itself somewhat reminded him of home until he remembered the betrayal of the people whom he treated as friends and family. He glared at the sun and the sky started to darken.

"It's you!" Kaneki carefully stepped closer at his new found friend. He did not expect him to see in the university that is why when Ken saw him, he hurriedly followed him here. He too observed how his friend's calm expression turned into something unfamiliar.

"Kaneki-kun" He turned his head towards his direction, empty smile adorned his handsome face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Perspectives**

Death is a natural phenomenon for humans like him and yet he wants to accomplish more than what any successful human accomplished during their life time. Contentment is never a choice to him and so is failure. Staring at the corpses before him, Akihiro Kanou sighed.

"Insurance for anything and everything is just so boring, am I correct Akihiro Kanou-sensei?" A fairly tall man with dark, medium-length black hair said.

"?!" Kanou was surprised once he heard the voice behind him. He gripped the scalpel and patiently waited for the intruder to step a little bit more.

"Ah! What a dangerous man!" He squeaked, gripping Kanou's wrist upon the sudden attack against him. "Careful with that or you'll hurt yourself." A seductive grin adorned his face.

"I doubt that you found this place on accident" Kanou tensed, aware that the young man before him is not someone to be trifle with because it is completely impossible for any man to just find this place.

"How's your little experiment go? You see, I took personal interest in your projects" He eyed the cold corpses around them. Throwing the scalpel that he took away from Kanou to the only survivor of the mass murder and killing the poor girl on the spot.

"As long as I can find the right body then I can achieve the perfect imperfection." Kanou eyed the body of the girl went limp on the floor and she is soaking in her own blood. He observed a little mole that is located under his visitor's right eye.

Footsteps echoed throughout the marbled floor, Tatara eyed his visitors with mild interest. One of them is a huge man with a blonde hair; his clothing is a plain white suit and pants. Behind the said man is a younger blond and wearing the same clothing. Next to them is a short girl, her hair is neatly tied in a weird hairstyle.

"Tatara-sama" The only girl in the group greeted, bowing slightly at the tall man, who sits on a chair located in the middle of the room.

"You are late" Tatara scolded them and yet did remain calm as always. "Ayato isn't even with you" He observed.

"Should I punish him?" The older blond said, he pressed his thumb on his index finger, a cracking sound was heard next.

"There's no need to it, Yamori-san" A child-like voice echoed behind them and revealing a young woman. Her green hair flowed messily behind her back; she is wearing a simple huge shirt and pants.

"Eto" Naki's eyes widen in surprised. It is rare for the girl to come and visit them.

Watching with keen eyes, the group of sadists enjoyed the screams of pain, horror and sorrow from the humans in the carnage below them. As a hobby, they always find it interesting to watch humans in despair and despite their status; they remained quiet and contently watching the blithering humans in their time of despair.

"Good grief" He pressed his finger on his red lips. The scent of blood lingers in the air.

"Enjoying the view again, Nico-nee?" A voice inquired, behind them stood a young man not older than 18 years of age.

"You are late again" The shortest in the group scolded their newly arrived friend. Her smile widened in delight, the rain started to pour, which made it hard for humans to move and find a safe place to hide against the natural hunters of their kind.

"There's no need for you to be so pumped up, Roma-chan" He halted once he is close enough to see what the ruckus is all about. Below them, they can see investigators trying to save their kind against the unnatural kind. "I got distracted with Akihiro Kanou's latest experiment." He added.

"You really searched for him" She tilted her hair, long orange hair brushed against her back. "Don't tell me that you made a contract with him?" A hint of distrust coloured her voice.

The rain poured heavily yet they remained unscathed and dry as if the little droplets of water avoided them purposely.

"I just took personal interest in his experiment and that is all to it, Itori." He reassured the distrustful woman in their group.

"Be careful in trusting humans" The older man in the group warned the youngest. His azure coloured eyes glinted dangerously.

"We do not need to delve in his personal business, Dona-san" At last, the lanky man joined the conversation, his red coloured eyes remained focus to the massacre before them.

"It will not hurt to warn him, U-chan!" Roma countered.

"Oh please no need to worry about absurdities." Despite the kind smile that he put up, his mask remained visible in the eyes of his group. They all perfectly hide the distaste they have for humans and for their kind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Boundless**

Humans know no boundaries when it comes to their greed. The more you tell them not to do one thing, the more they'll force themselves into doing it which is why it did not surprise them at all once a group of men did manage to enter one of their territories. Guns in their hands, they hunt for the pitiful animals. However, their bodies were all chopped into pieces and their blood painted the land even before they could cause more damage to their surroundings.

What happened did reach the investigators nearby; they could not even stomach what they saw upon arriving at the scene. Mangled body of hunters were scattered everywhere while their blood watered the plants and flowers nearby.

"Wild animals?" Seidou muttered; he too cannot believe that this is a work of a wild animal.

"Hn" Suzuya saw footprints and he crouched down to look at it further. "This doesn't look like an animal to me" He pointed to what he saw. Shinohara agreed; the pairs of footprints look like they belong to humans.

If Kaneki will be honest, the only thing that interests him in going to university is to read more books in the library during his free time. He hates how everyone in their class is too loud, which made their room look more like a market place rather than a classroom.

"…" He sighed; he did not even know any of his classmates and vice versa. For them, he does not exist. No one would like to befriend a weirdo like him so he stayed all alone. Hide no longer attends their school because he is attending his on the job training in the Bureau.

"Please settle down" A new face said. His classmates started to make a fuss again especially how unlikely it is to have a new teacher in the middle of academic year. Awhile ago, they were talking about another teacher from the medical department and now another one who majored in Literature.

"I am Takatsuki Sen and please to meet you." Emerald coloured eyes shimmered; her pinkish pale skin compliments her viridian coloured hair.

"…" He was embarrassed especially when their new teacher eyed him. _She is so pretty._ He could feel his cheeks heating up. Takatsuki smiled.

Kanou is on his way to his secret laboratory when a woman showed up out of nowhere. The said person wants nothing but to harm the human doctor, but things did not go according to her plan. Out of nowhere a young man stepped in front of the human doctor.

"?!" Sitting on the floor, she looked up. Pair of dark coloured eyes meets her tired ones. _Is he a human or—_ She can feel the cold sweat behind her back.

"I propose a deal and in exchange for this power, you must agree to all my whims. Accept this contract, and you accept its conditions." He crouched down so that he could see the woman's expression closer. Leaning closer to her ear he whispered.

It was faint and the emerald beauty glowered once she sensed the smug bastard's power. She jumped off of her chair and skipped towards the window, a tall white haired man stood beside her.

"Eto" He muttered.

"Heh so that freak is really here." She giggled, excited to meet that bastard to annoy him. "Neh Tatara-san, I met a child and he is interesting. His name is _Ken Kaneki._ "

"Hn" Tatara observed the glee on the young emerald beauty. It's rare for Eto to take interest on anything. He wondered what made this boy named Kaneki Ken seemed so interesting that it pique Eto's interest.


End file.
